Love can cry
by AngelSabar
Summary: Hell - I gave up with this Now a one-shot! This plays on Jasper's inability to cope with blood and asks my question - why don't vampires kill girls on their period; it's blood?


Period

Period

Before you read this a few things to note:-

1- This is my first fan-fic. I don't really write them, I prefer to write my own stories, so I'm sorry if it's very short and not that good. I apologise beforehand.

2- I've only read Twilight. I'm buying the other's in a few days so I can only base it on what I've read. Therefore if I make up something impossible - don't tell me ... thanks.

3- If I change things slightly I'm sorry but like I said; I'm new to fan-fics.

Now ... try and enjoy.

"Edward" Bella said, the question in her voice,  
"Hmmmn"  
"Why do you have a human girl staying in your haouse?" Edward sighed, he had been waiting all day for this, ever since Sophia had walked downstairs and greeted them.  
"Carlisle likes her ... and Jasper thinks she's fascinating."  
Sophia chose that moment to dance into the room. Edward's godlike face blanched, his eyes darkened and his grip on Bella tightened. The pale eighteen year old looked from him to Sophia in shock, he was only like this when he wanted blood.  
As the handsome teen struggled to regain his composure, Bella stared at the new arrival in confusion.  
"Period" Sophia stated, Bella's frown deepend, "I'm on my period, he can smell the blood." Understanding dawned on Bella's face as she took in the girl's image; her light brown hair, streaked with honey gold, hung delicately like feathers to her slender shoulders. Her dark brown eyes glistened, and yet her usually rosy face was pale...too pale.  
By now Edward had regained his control and he too noticed the unusual whiteness of Sophia's skin.  
"What happened?" he demanded, Sophia shrugged the usual rebellious 15year old's shrug.  
"Nowt."  
"What happened?" Edward's perfect voice was now a growl,  
"I'm having to feed Jasper." Only now did the couple's eyes flit to the porcelain arms and see the fresh knife wounds, over the top of the ones from every period before.  
Pity filled the veins of Bella, who rose to her feet and approached the girl.  
"Why do you do this Sophia?" she asked, desperate to understand, "why do you live with vampires?" A smile danced across the youngster's face,  
"I'll tell you my story if you like."  
Soon Bella was again on Edward's knee and Sophia was sat on the floor beginning her tale.  
"When I was thirteen my parents were killed and I ran away. A man took me in, a nice man, but he was a vampire. We moved from England, where I was born, here to Ameica and Seattle. I met a boy. He was called Callum and he was amazing." Her eyes gazed as she got lost in the memory, "Hmmn. 17 and amazing. I learnt quickly that he was a vampire and everything that goes with it ...too quickly. He had to leave. At 15 years old I was in love with a vampire who had to leave, life's greath huh? The night he left we promised eachother something; he promised to return when the time was right and I promised not to change. It was that promise I kept to. When my guardian learnt of my knowledge he chased me, he tried to change me...or kill me. He did neither. I fled here, to Forks forest, and here he caught me. I tried to fight but he was a vampire and I was just a girl. He managed to bite me before he could fininsh me off along came Edward, Emmet and Carlisle. However, to me death would have been better for i never EVER break a promise and yet here I was...changing. That stubborness and resolution, along with thoughts of Callum, gave me enough strength to fight the poison. After heaven knows how long, I was free. Unchanged, alive, safe and utterly hman." Sophia paused, letting her story sink in, "But the poison had done some things to me; my speed and strength increased, not to vampire level, but enough to offer protetion, my aging process had slowed and my eyesight was keener.  
This was when Dr. Cullen took me in and with these lovely vampys I've been for the last year and a half. I'm still 15 and I'm still human. But a stronger human." Sophia sat very still after that, frozen in place by her past. Bella was shocked and she knew that Edward was surprised too, he had never heard of the girl's very early life, just her Forks section. His butterscotch eyes rested on his youngest 'sister' until she sighed and rose to her feet.  
"What would you like for dinner Bella? We've got to eat more often than this lot."  
Sophia exited the room, Bella and Edward shared a look then followed. They stood to the side so that the 15 year old could cook. Just as Sophia was abou to turn on the tiny stove,Jasper passed by. Bella noticed that he was slightly gaunter and his eyes were darker, he was thirsty. He altered his course so that he would drift by Sophia and probably drink her life force a little more. This was his plan until he slid infront of Bella. The scent of blood flared his nostrils, tangy yet floral, salty yet sweet. Now he focussed all his attention on Bella. Edward snarled and pushed his slender girlfriend behind him. Sophia spun, pan in hand and eyes wide.  
"Jasper" Sophia spat again, louder this time, and she neatlly placed the pan on the stove. In the same movement she closed the distance between herself and Jasper. Her eyes flitted to Bella,  
"Period?" she mouthed, Bella nodded, her face crimson..  
Suddenly, Sophia grabbed Jasper's shoulders and heaved, twisting him and pushing him across the room. She had the element of surprise and slammed him into a wall. Edward was still guarding Bella, but now he was regaining his composure and was worrying about the teenage human holding his brother.  
"Jasper" Sophia said again, authority in her voice, "Drink." Bella watched in horror as the girl gently moved her hair away and tilted her neck. She saw Jasper's head lower and there was a spurt of blood, now his thirst was being quenched.  
"Carlsile! Keep the others out!" Edward yelled after a few moments. Now Sophia was shaking and gasping as pain surged through her body. Her hands were clasped around Jasper's biceps in an iron grip and her whole body looked tense. Edward pulled her away as Carlisle calmed Jasper. Sophia staggered to the television cabinet and fell to her knees, her hand clamped over her wound.  
"Move" she spluttered to Edward as her free hand dived under the cabinet. She closed her eyes, the pain setting in, and sighed with relief when she felt the syringe taped to the cabinet. She swiftly pulled it out, repeated her command to Edward, and injected the liquid. Seconds later she collapsed.  
"Carlisle!" Edward shouted and the doctor came over,  
"I'll clean up the wound, but all we can do is wait."  
As soon as the bandaging of Sophia's neck was complete, her body began to shake. Violent shudders convulsed her for sveral long minutes until she lay perfectly still.  
The trio held their breath, Jasperwas laying on the floor, too apalled by his actions to move. Suddenly her eyelids flickered and she groaned. Crawling over to Jasper she cradled his head in her lap, crying with exhaustion, pain and relief.  
"It worked" she stated simply  
"What did?" Edward asked  
"The werewolf blood. The poison and the injected blood eliminated eachother. Let's just hope too much damage wasn't done before the injection. I'm...tired." With that she drifted to a fitful, pain filled sleep. The question still hovered on everyone's lips though,  
"Where did you get it?"


End file.
